


Shower

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [9]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, Dom Rick, Gay Sex, M/M, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Shower Sex, Sub Rick, Top Rick, Yin Rick and Yang Rick - Freeform, Yin and Yang Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Yin and Yang share a shower together. Things get heated.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> More gay sexy time and a lot of cursing. :) (a little talk about killing others)

Yin stood in the shower, bracing himself against a wall, letting the hot water spray over his hung head. Morty’s story flooded his mind. He had always hoped that Morty didn’t have any memory of what happened before they found him. Since he had gone so long without ever bringing it up, Yin assumed he was right. 

Yin has bathed Morty before. He saw of all the scars that speckled his body. He knew how much pain he had to have endured in order to receive those marks. What he didn’t know was that Morty still felt that pain. Sighing, Yin pressed his forehead against the tiled wall. Morty was stronger today than he was back then, in every way. With each of the Rick’s guidance, they have transformed that boy into an adventurous, young man. Yin smiled to himself. That was all they could do for him, wasn’t it? Closing his eyes, Yin listened to the banging of the monstrous rain outside over the sound of the shower. Each raindrop was hitting against their metal roof and shields with a force that would’ve made him worry, if Yin didn’t have faith in Yang’s handiwork.

At the new sound of a door opening and closing, Yin opened his eyes. Yang had come into the bathroom, but was leaning on the counter staring into the mirror. Yin poked his head out of the shower.

“Coming in?” He asked, watching Yang’s stiff movements with worry. Yang didn’t look at him, but pushed away and started to peel off his clothes.

“Sure.” He mumbled, still not looking up to him. Though this was one the first times that Yin was able to see Yang in all his glory, he kept his gaze on the other Rick’s eyes. They flashed back and forth, but had yet to make contact with Yin’s. He walked to the shower, pushed past Yin, and stood under the water, his back to him.

Yin started to raise his hands, wanting to touch Yang, but stopping just above his skin. 

“Yang?” He asked softly. Yang flinched, his back muscles tightened, and his hands turned into fists against the shower walls. Taking in a deep breath, Yin placed his hands on Yang’s shoulder blades. Yang spun around quickly, seizing Yin’s wrists that were still up, and pinned him against the wall of the shower. Yang leaned close, ensuring that Yin couldn’t move away, and glared at him. There was a fire behind his eyes that Yin recognized. That look and the death grip on his wrists told him everything he needed to know. Yang was angry.

Yang held him there, breathing deeply. Yin filled with concern as he waited for his love to speak. Slowly, Yang’s grip loosened and he dropped his head, defeated.

“Morty told me.” He whispered. “He told me about how those fucking bastards tortured him. How they did whatever they fucking pleased to him, only to throw him away to rot when he stopped amusing them.” Still holding Yin’s wrists, Yang began to tremble, his anger reaching a limit that it hasn’t reached in decades.

“Yang, I-”

“I’ll kill them.” Yang exclaimed, finally looking up at Yin, tears rolling down his face. “I’ll fucking kill every last one of them.” His voice was shaking, his hold on Yin being the only support holding him up. His body was slumping over, lowering his face to the same level of Yin’s. 

Gently twisting his arms out of Yang’s hands, Yin reached up and placed his hands on Yang’s face. He lifted him and kissed the tears on his cheeks.

“My love, how would you find them? Morty doesn’t even know where they are.” Yin asked softly, trying to bring sense back to the light Rick. Yin watched as Yang’s eyes searched for answers within his brilliant mind, but no ideas provided a solution. Yin kissed him again, a comfort. Sliding his arms under Yang’s, Yin stepped closer to the larger Rick. The top of Yin’s head just reached the underside of Yang’s chin, who rested it there. Yin pressed his cheek against Yang’s bare chest, noting the vivid colors of the dragon tattoo decorating it.

“I know how you are feeling, Yang. I really do. But we need to put Morty first. He needs us here more than he needs us to avenge him.” Yin spoke softly, feeling Yang’s body moderately steady. “Revenge might make you feel better, but it would only make Morty relive all that.” Yin spoke calmly and clearly, forcing Yang to listen to every word. Sighing deeply, Yang held Yin tightly, knowing that he was right, but wishing he wasn’t.

Eventually, he leaned back to look down at Yin, who was still pressed against him like a puzzle piece. “What do I do now?” He asked, causing Yin to lean back and peer up. “This hatred, this heat inside me.” Yang’s hold on Yin tightened to the point that Yin couldn’t breath well. Yang only loosened when he noticed the dark Rick becoming paler, if that was at all possible. The shower head continued to spray against Yang’s back, sheltering Yin’s face and body.

Yin smiled up to Yang, who was clenching his jaw, making a muscle in his neck quiver. He began to kiss his chest, following the dragon that reached from one pectoral to the next with his palms. Yang gasped quietly, not wanting to disturb Yin as he touched him.

“Please, let me take care of you, love.” Yin cooed, nuzzling his face against him. Yang watched him, feeling hotter and hotter as Yin moved over his skin. Yin was thin and short, Yang’s entire body could consume him in one swallow. However, the intense power behind his hands made Yang feel like he was about to burst out of his skin. Yin glanced up to Yang, asking for permission again.

Yang stared down at those deep blue eyes, completely contrasting to his own mud brown ones. Yang wanted him, he wanted to pour all this energy into Yin. He wanted Yin to extinguish the inferno that kept trying to explode out of him. 

Taking Yin’s chin, Yang kissed him hard, parting his lips with his tongue, diving it in when Yin opened his mouth.

“Please, pet.” Yang whispered against Yin’s mouth, before biting his bottom lip until he tasted iron. “Please.” His voice started to shake, as if Yin was the only cure for his instability. Yin kissed him back, then while holding eye contact, knelt down to his knees, dragging his fingertips down Yang’s body. Though the water running down Yang’s back was warm, seeing his love disposed in front of him that way released goosebumps. Yin noticed.

Touching Yang’s muscles were like feeling a statue with soft skin. His abs created deep ridges that receded down to his crotch. Yin began to kiss Yang’s belly button, moving down slowly toward Yang’s raging erection. Yin leaned back to examine him. He was as large as he felt the other night. Yin wrapped a hand around the thickest part, frowning when he saw that his fingers couldn’t meet. Adding his other, Yin gently moved them up and down Yang’s extension. Yang was holding himself up against the shower walls, his knees feeling weaker and weaker as he watched Yin. Unable to handle it any more, he reached down and tangled his fingers in Yin’s dark, long hair. 

Feeling his head secured, Yin teasingly looked up at Yang again, smiling at his panting. Opening his mouth, Yin invited Yang inside. Taking full advantage, Yang thrusted his hips to push his full length into the beautiful Rick’s throat. Yin, while this was new to him, found he was easily able to keep up with the urgency of Yang’s thrusts. 

Looking up, Yin saw that Yang was staring down at him. The lust in his eyes, sent shocks down Yin’s body, filling his own erection with energy. He moved one hand down to himself and stroked himself in time with Yang. 

Pulling his hair back, Yang moved Yin against the wall, pinning him to it as if his cock was a nail and his hips were the hammer. He began to move faster, feeling his tip being squeezed from within Yin’s throat. Speeding up his own hand, Yin began to whimper against his lover’s massive length. 

“Y-Yin, I’m-I’m about to-” Yang gasped, moving the fastest and hardest he had been. He glanced down to Yin, expecting him to push him back so he could finish. Instead, Yin was staring back up at him and pressed his tongue harder against Yang’s moving shaft. Yang’s eyes grew, unclear if Yin heard him.

“Ah, Yin, I’m-” Yang tried to say, electricity beginning to build up beyond control. Yin held his stare, but blinked his eyes slowly, an approval. At that Yang could no longer hold back and cried out from his orgasm. His cum filled Yin’s throat, some leaking from the corner of his mouth. A moment later, Yin’s own moans, still being muffled by Yang’s cock, erupted as he came across the shower floor. 

Yang braced his arms against the wall that Yin was against, panting heavily as he gathered himself after that release. Yang had moved back so Yin was no longer pinned against the tile, but Yin continued to move his head up and down Yang’s length. Jumping at the sensation, Yang reached down to pull his love to his feet. Kissing him, Yang clasped Yin’s ass in his hand. 

“Thank you pet” Yang sighed, finally feeling peace. Yin nuzzled closely, incredibly turned on, but knowing they should wrap this up.

“This is why I’m here.” Yin said, his face still pressed into Yang’s chest. Yang chuckled.

“For blow jobs?” He asked, still chuckling. Yin giggled, should have seen that one coming.

“I’m here for you. I’m here to take away your pain and your anger. If using me this way is what works, then I can commit to that.” Yin wrapped his arms around Yang’s thick body, feeling his own sense of peace. He looked back up to the smiling Yang, who touched his face tenderly.

“Why did it take so long for us to realize this?” Yang asked, pressing his forehead against Yin’s. Yin giggled again.

“Fuck me if I know.” He replied, sticking out his tongue to Yang, who squeezed his ass again. 

“Fucking tease.” Yang whispered, kissing Yin one last time, before turning around. Yin stood there confused, until he saw Yang turn back holding the shampoo bottle. “Should get back out there soon. Morty is waiting for you.” Yin tilted his head and smiled again.

“For us, love. Morty is waiting for us.”


End file.
